


Even the Ultimate Hope falls into Despair sometimes

by AlixsDoodles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy gore, M/M, Naegi Makoto has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Naegi makoto needs a hug, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya has trauma, i'm sorry but not too much, this nightmare is a little heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixsDoodles/pseuds/AlixsDoodles
Summary: Flashing lights encased Makoto from all sides. Orange, blue, red, green. All of the colors flashing in sequence. The young male winces away, covering his line of sight with his hand. Suddenly everything takes on a yellow hue. The brown-haired male looks up to see a familiar bear. Monokuma starts laughing its creepy laugh, and suddenly everything stops.----------------------------------------------------------Makoto has a nightmare about the killing game and Byakuya helps calm him down.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Ikusaba Mukuro & Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon & Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 108





	Even the Ultimate Hope falls into Despair sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is actually my first one-shot! I'm sorry if the ending isn't the best, It was 2 am, and school has sucked out all of my creativity. Plus I'm finally taking proper art classes, so maybe in the future, I can draw a picture with each fic. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Also, I reread it after getting some sleep and I realize the Byakuya is ooc, sorry about that.

Flashing lights encased Makoto from all sides. Orange, blue, red, green. All of the colors flashing in sequence. The young male winces away, covering his line of sight with his hand. Suddenly everything takes on a yellow hue. The brown-haired male looks up to see a familiar bear. Monokuma starts laughing its creepy laugh, and suddenly everything stops. No noise, no sound, no anything.

Makoto attempts to walk forward, except he can’t seem to move a muscle. He struggles to move, trying to call out for anyone. Tears start spilling from his eyes, just as light comes up again. He’s surrounded by blue. Suddenly figures appear one by one. The hazel-eyed boy recognizes each silhouette. They are all of his classmates that he lost in that dastardly killing game. 

He looks around seeing each of them appear as they did before the Tragedy. All of them appear to be so happy go lucky. He sees Sayaka wave him over, seemingly trying to talk to him but he doesn’t hear anything. What he does hear is a small group conversing behind him. Makoto whips around to see nothing. He steps closer to where the voices are coming from. He recognizes them as the disembodied voices of his classmates who survived alongside him.

Trailing backward the brunette bumps into none other than his best friend from Hope’s Peak, Leon Kuwata. Leon holds onto him, the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor alongside his tears, except Makoto couldn’t feel his hands. Not one fingertip digging into his biceps. He looked over at Sayaka and Mukuro. They smiled at him, he tried to smile back but it came out as more of a frown.

He hugged them. He couldn’t feel them in his embrace. Although he wasn’t falling to the ground. It felt as if he were hitting some type of wall in a video game. Though he didn’t care. All he cared about was having his friends back. They looked at him like he was insane. Leon just chuckled and ruffled his hair. Makoto cried more at the familiar gesture. It was always the same pattern. Pat in the middle of his head, then rub right, left, return. 3 times. Then he would throw his arm around his shoulders. 

The pattern happened once more since the killing game, just now. He felt the movements, just not the weight. There was no physical warmth to his hair getting tousled nor around his shoulders once it was done. The short male leaned into his friend’s chest in an attempt to reach his warmth but to no effect. Makoto then turned towards the girls in their small friend group. He reached out to take Sayaka’s hands. She seemed to giggle before taking his hands. He gasped. There still wasn’t any weight but at least she had a temperature. She was cold. Frighteningly so.

Although his hands felt like they were about to freeze off, he couldn’t bring himself to let go. He finally could feel one of his friends. He just sobbed harder. That was until he felt a sudden weight against his back. He ripped his hands back from Sayaka’s grasp, instantly missing the cold they provided. The brunette whipped around to see Mukuro bringing her hand to her chest with a raised eyebrow. 

Makoto reached out to hug Mukuro. He fell right through her. The boy was almost in hysterics now. Mukuro seemed confused at first. She tilted her head to the side before lighting up. She wrapped her arms stiffly around Makoto. This time he didn’t fall through her. He felt the weight of her arms enclose him. The hazel-eyed male reciprocated the hug, crying into her shoulder. He missed his friends, so very much.

He soon felt the familiar cold of Sayaka wrap around him and Mukuro, followed by the feeling of his clothes rustling. Leon had joined their group hug. He cried hysterically into the hug. Screaming that he loved and missed them like it was a mantra. Everything was alright until he heard a scream.

He moved his head to look over to the scream. The disembodied voice of Aoi. He looked at a small group of the fallen students to see what had frightened her. Her best friend, Sakura, was conversing with Celestia and Hifumi like any normal day. Except she had blood coming from her mouth and a sick discoloration to her skin. Makoto recognized this look to Sakura. This was how she died.

He held onto his friends tighter as everyone started showing up like they did when they died. One by one. Celeste, while on fire, was speaking with a poisoned Sakura and Hifumi who was bleeding from the head. Taka, with a crushed skull, held his arm around a butter version of mondo while they talked to a levitating Chihiro. That’s when Makoto finally felt warmth coming from his friends. He turned to see a bloody and bruised Leon doing his best to smile. He turned to see the girls of their group. Mukuro had multiple holes throughout her body and Sayaka had a singular stab wound in her abdomen. 

The warmth he felt was sticky. He looked down to see pink blood flowing through his overshirt. He unbuttoned it to stop it from reaching his skin. He didn’t want to feel his friends’ blood on him. He already had a visual reminder of their grim deaths. He had paid no attention to the laughing coming from all around until now. He recognized this laugh. This laugh caused his friends’ deaths. It comes from the voice of the Ultimate Despair herself, not her stupid little mascot. This was the true raw laugh of Junko Enoshima.

Makoto looked around searching for where the voice could be coming from. He looked everywhere. It had no source. It just surrounded him. As if it were inside his head. The laugh getting louder and more high pitched. She was switching to her Monokuma laugh. At this Makoto finally dropped to the floor. On his knees he wept, crying out for someone, anyone to help him. And, after what felt like forever, he finally got an answer in return.

He heard it. Byakuya yelling at him in return. He turned to his voice expecting nothing to look at. To his surprise, he saw a ghostly image of Byakuya. Except he was different. All of his other friends had looked like what they did before the killing game. Byakuya looked like he did now, 5 years after the original killing game. 4 after they started dating. 2 after the start of the Neo World Project. 1 year after the game that Makoto almost killed himself in.

He didn’t look childlike like the others, no, he looks mature, adultlike. The polar opposite of Makoto. Byakuya. Confident, sharp-jawed, cold-eyed, Byakuya was the complete opposite of the insecure, baby-faced, bright-eyed Makoto. Yet he was in love with him. He was calling out to help him. The brunette held out his hand to the tall blond.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto shot up, gasping for breath. He had tear tracks crawling down his face. A light sheen of cold sweat covering his skin. He flipped off the blanket. He felt like his lungs were being crushed under too many layers, even though he only had a pair of sweatpants on. The ringing in his ears started to fade once he felt a cold hand reach his shoulder. He flinched and turned to face the owner of the hand.

He relaxed into the hold once he saw that it was just Byakuya. The blond helped him in taking deep breaths so that his cries were reduced to sniffles. Makoto listened to the blond’s heartbeat, trying to breathe in time with him. He finally looked into the blue eyes filled with concern. He wanted to look away, he could feel the tear tracks and snot running down his face, but he just couldn’t turn away. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had this nightmare, far from it, but this was the first time he could remember it so vividly.

“Mako? Hun?” Byakuya’s words finally reached Mokoto’s ears. The brunette nodded to show that he was listening. “Was it the same nightmare?” A nod. “Do you want to talk about it?” A shake of the head. The blond sighed as he ran a hand up and down the younger man’s back. “Want to cuddle?” He waited a minute before getting a small whispered yes as a reply. ‘At least he is starting to speak again.” Byakuya thought while taking off his tear and snot stained shirt before shifting over to Makoto.

The brunette instantly cuddled into the taller male. He laid his head onto his chest and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. Byakuya reciprocated the embrace and kissed the top of his head. The blond reached over to the bedside table and turned on the tv. He didn't care what was playing he just knew that Makoto would like some background noise. He turned the volume down some and set the remote down. He felt the shorter male shift slightly and huff a sigh, nuzzling into the blond’s chest.

Byakuya put on a smile that only Makoto is allowed to see before turning his head to the side. He waited until Makoto’s breathing evened out, sniffles diminishing. Once he was sure that the brunette was fine he let out a breath of relief. 5 times. That’s how many of these nightmares Makoto has had in the last two weeks. It’s a lot better than at first, he didn’t sleep for three days before he passed out during a meeting. That being said it still isn’t at the amount he was hoping for.

The blue-eyed male knows that trauma doesn’t just go away, he knows that all too well. But he was hoping that with all the therapy he would be able to sleep a little better. Byakuya looked down at the brunette. He sighed before kissing his forehead and curling in towards him. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I got bored and instead of continuing any of my other fics my brain goes "angst with the comfort ship!" So I hoped you enjoyed this. If you didn't I'm sorry.


End file.
